


Sweets for the Sweet

by morticiacat



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Chocolate, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: Frankenstein and Raizel surprise each other with something more delicious than dessert on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Sweets for the Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For my husband, who read this and immediately recognized the kiss as our first.

It was tea time at the Franken house. "H-happy Valentine's Day, Master." Frankenstein set down a beautiful charlotte russe shaped like a heart. He was more than a little nervous. Would Raizel understand his meaning? 

Raizel stared silently. Was that a blush creeping across his face? "You remembered my favourite. Thank you, Franken." He looked up into Frankenstein's eyes. "I love it."

They stayed there as if transfixed, gazing into each other's eyes, Frankenstein melting more and more each second. 

"Oh, Master, I, I don't know what to say. I'm glad you like it," Frankenstein struggled to regain control of himself.

Raizel stood up and walked to where his backpack sat on the floor. "I have something for you as well," he said shyly. He removed an object wrapped clumsily in white tissue paper and tied with red ribbons. He hesitated, then placed it in Frankenstein's hands.

Touched deeply, Frankenstein carefully untied the red ribbons and unwrapped the white tissue paper. Inside sat a brown lump with an unusual shape. It was chocolate, Frankenstein suddenly realized, and from a different angle he could tell that it resembled a heart. Somewhat. 

"You made this for me?" Frankenstein asked, his often caustic voice soft as a kitten's fur. Raizel blushed again and gave a small smile in response. 

"However did you learn?" Frankenstein was astounded.

"Shinwoo and Ikhan helped me. They have made chocolate before." 

Great tears were forming in Frankenstein's eyes. "Thank you, Master. This means so much to me!" 

Raizel looked down. "You said Valentine's Day was a day to show your love," he finally said.

"Yes," Frankenstein smiled nervously. "It is."

"I-I want to show mine, for you," Raizel half stammered, face very red.

Frankenstein gasped. "Do you...do you mean...?"

Raizel simply smiled at him, knowing that Frankenstein would understand the love in his eyes.

Frankenstein did, and it undid him completely. He knelt in front of his Master, sobbing with a smile on his face. "I love you too," he said into their bond though his love had been obvious to anyone with eyes for centuries.

"Franken, please stand. You...you may touch me. I-I would like that." Raizel held out his arms awkwardly. In a fraction of a second Frankenstein was wrapped in them, crying tears of joy onto Raizel's shoulder. They both shut their eyes and breathed each other in, feeling for the first time the delicious closeness of their bodies. It was a feeling of safety and peace, yet it was exciting in a way they had never felt before. Frankenstein soon stopped crying and began nuzzling Raizel's face shyly. "My Master," he kept repeating softly, as if there were no sweeter words he could utter.

"My Bonded," Raizel murmured back, and caressed Frankenstein's face, gently pulling it up so that they could look each other in the eye. "You are mine," he said possessively, sending a shiver of pleasure down Frankenstein's spine.

"I am yours," Frankenstein agreed fervently. 

They felt themselves falling toward each other slowly, inexorably until their lips were almost touching. Enjoying the feeling of electricity buzzing around their lips they hovered there, hearts pounding. They were a fraction of a millimeter away from something lifechanging, something magical, and they could only stay there in limbo, breathing each other's breath, until finally Frankenstein felt that the time was right for the spell to be broken. "May I?" he whispered, his lips next to Raizel's. "You may," Raizel whispered back. Frankenstein took a deep breath and kissed Raizel's lips softly. Raizel's blush was beautiful, Frankenstein thought as he tightened his embrace and kissed Raizel again. Raizel was less certain of what to do, but Frankenstein's gentle kisses felt wonderful so he kissed back bashfully. Little moans from Frankenstein let him know that he was on the right track. They wrapped themselves so closely together that it was hard to tell where Frankenstein started and Raizel ended.

It was quite some time before they managed to separate long enough to speak. 

"I will treasure your chocolate always," Frankenstein declared sentimentally.

"But I want you to eat it. It is chocolate," Raizel was much more practical.

"You are right, Master. I will eat it. I do not need to keep a token of you to treasure now; I have you yourself. And you," Frankenstein kissed Raizel's nose, " are the sweetest treat of all."

Raizel blushed and hid his face in Frankenstein's hair, but Frankenstein knew he was smiling.


End file.
